Best friends
by Cirinde Palantir
Summary: New more chapter Morganders story, set in a teenager AU. Summary: Morgan's new in town and she's afraid for not having friends, but she becomes friends with Greg Sanders.


_You haven't heard from me in a while, I'm sorry for that... I WILL be updating my one shots and No Mercy, I'm sorry it takes so long! I feel bad, I have plenty unfinished, partly written one shots that I still need to finish. Anyways, this story is a Teenagers AU, so don't like, don't read. Thank you to my morganders sisters for helping me! _

Beginnings are always the hardest. With everything, so also with this. She'd been the new girl in town before, but then she was four and everything was new. Nobody really cared about being different or not at that age. But this was something different. Her eyes got back to her watch again, couldn't lunch be over already? It ended at 11:05 and it had started at 10:35. Right now, it was 10:40. She sighed and got her chair even closer to the table as if she wanted to drown into it. It felt like everyone was looking at her, gossiping and giggling behind her back and staring at her. _Why did she have to do this?_ There was no way she was ever gonna get friends on this way. Nobody paid attention to her while she was in class anyways, so classes weren't that bad yet, but if nobody was ever gonna say anything to her, she would be alone forever.

'Get off from that chair.' A voice said. Her head shot up. A heavy muscled, scary looking guy nodded at her. His eyes were dark and his big hands dropped his bag on the floor.

'Why would I?' she said, more brave than she felt.

'Cos I say so, blondie. Now move or I'm kicking you out-'

'Can you step aside please, Dave?' a more friendly, male voice sounded. The guy, Dave, grumbled and turned around. Morgan couldn't see the other person.

'No, Sanders, I'm not moving for you.'

'Too bad, you'll have to stand there so long now…' Morgan held in a chuckle, but Dave suddenly pointed at her.

'I'm not, cos she's gonna get her ass from that chair right now!'

'No I'm not.' She said, hoping the other guy would help her out.

He did.

'No she's not, you'll find yourself another chair. And I won't try any violence since Mr Simmer is watching you right now.' Morgan followed the guy's finger and saw a strict but strong looking teacher watching them. Without saying a word, Dave left. Morgan looked up and found the guy's brown eyes.

'Thanks,' she said softly and smiled.

'No problem. Dave's an ass,' he said and sat down in front of her without asking, but she didn't care. The guy's spikey hair was brown and blonde, she didn't know how to call it. His ears were just a bit bigger. He scanned her face, but not in an annoying way. Meanwhile he noticed the untouched lunch in front of her. His eyes seemed to see ten things at once, while his brain could immediately draw conclusions from them.

'I saw you in history this morning all alone. You're new, I guess.' She nodded.

'That's always tough, I feel you. Especially when the first one you talk to is Dave.'

Morgan chuckled and felt a bit of relief because someone understood her.

'It's Morgan, right?' he asked and she nodded. 'Well, Morgan, you should eat your lunch anyways. Nervous or not.' He started opening a small box and pushed it her way. She watched his fast fingers with a smile and grabbed a sandwich. The boy smiled widely when she began to eat, and his white, completely straight teeth were shown. He really had a good denture. She ate in the silence that fell between them, because what can you say to someone you don't know? 'So… you don't have anywhere to sit in science right?' he suddenly asked.

'To be honest, I have nowhere to sit in any class.' Her hands lowered and she put down the nearly finished sandwich.

'Okay, there's no one next to me in science. I'm alone most of the classes actually. Problem solved.' He smiled.

'Oh you really don't have to-'

'Don't even try. I'm not gonna make you sit all alone like I did.'

'Well thank you… I don't even know your name!'

'Greg.' His mouth moved into a lopsided smile as his eyes kept on looking at her. It made her nervous but she couldn't look away.

'Nice to meet you.'

'Nice to meet you too.'

Suddenly a female voice got closer.

'Greg I forgot my wallet and I would buy the new perfume after school remember? Can I please borrow some money? You'll get it back.' A brunette sat down on the chair next to Greg. He seemed a little surprised.

'Oh… ehm- well… can't you buy it another time?' He saw her glance. 'Okay, wait.' He took his wallet from his bag and handed her some money.

'You're a hero, sweetheart.' The girl said. She kissed him on his mouth before she got up again. 'Love ya.' Without even looking at Morgan, she was gone.

Greg looked embarrassed. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and chuckled a bit.

'I'm sorry for that, she can be a bit odd. It's Melissa, my girlfriend.' He mumbled the last words. 'So anyways, shall we go already? Nearly time.'

'Yeah, okay.' Morgan wasn't alone anymore, but the happy feeling she had had before, suddenly had been gone by the time Melissa had arrived.

_First chapter! Reviews are my air to breath, also so that I know what you think/want. _

_-x-_


End file.
